narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Preta
:"A Restless Spirit in a Chaotic World." - Big Evil Preta (ジン俊博, Gaki; literally "Hungry Ghost") formerly known as Genzo of the Hidden Rain ' (雨隠れの 幻像, ''Amegakure no Genzō) is a shinobi originally from Amegakure and a Jonin-Rank Ninja. He was once a member of the cultist group known as '''Jashin (ジャシン; Literally meaning "wicked heart; evil design") and was one of their most mysterious member due to the fact that he did not show himself too much. He was a member of the group since the days of the Third Great Shinobi World War and was a devoted follower of Jashinism (ジャシン教, Jashinkyō) for quite some time before leaving the organization. During his time with the group, he was paired up with Hidan a fellow Jashinist at the time who would eventually go on to join the infamous criminal organization the Akatsuki. During his lifetime he has participated in both the Third Great Shinobi World War as well as the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, having survived the brutal wars fought across the Five Great Shinobi Nations. He was born and raised in Amegakure where he would eventually go onto join a small group of rebels formed by three Ame Orphans, this group would come to be known one day as the Akatsuki, as such he too was also a member of the original Akatsuki during the time when Yahiko was leader, alongside Nagato and Konan. Preta is known for his use of Jashin related techniques and is also a master of the Jujutsu (呪術; Literally meaning "Curse Techniques") line of Ninjutsu, he is also referred to by many as a Shaman (シャーマン, Shāman) because of his extensive knowledge of the supernatural in the shinobi world as well as his ability to communicate with the dead. As such he is a highly wanted individual and has been a sought out by many shinobi organizations good and bad alike due to his unique abilities. He is also an avid practitioner of the Mystic Arts (神秘的な芸術, Shinpi-tekina geijutsu). He apparently possesses the rare Kekkei Genkai Dark Release (冥遁, Meiton) of the Akumu Clan (悪夢クラン, Nightmare Clan), this suggests that he may be one of the few surviving decedents of the Akumu. Sometime after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Preta ended up becoming the container for the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech (零尾の面蛭, Reibi no Menhiru). In order to stop the Zero-Tail's rampage, he was asked to become the vessel of the Tailed Beast (尾獣, bijū) by his former superior's within the Jashin Cult group, according to them it was to appease their god, he was eventually able to seal the beast within himself. Appearance Preta is a man of tall height and of average build; most of his facial features can't be seen because of the forehead protector and scarf that covers most of his face. His standard attire is quite unusual as it consists of a black cloak and his entire body is mostly covered in bandages or heavy clothing. Preta wears what appears to be a black bandanna with a silver forehead protector with the Amegakure symbol on it and a green colored scarf with black spots on it. The clothing on his body consists of spiral like patterns with color mixtures of black and grey on them. He wears a green X-shaped belt around his waist and seems to prefer wearing light foot wear such as plain sandals; this makes it easier for him to travel. He also wears black gloves on both of his hands and a large green strap on belt across his chest. Most of his body is covered in clothing and some people have commented on the fact that his appearance makes him look very mysterious, Preta himself has stated the reason he dresses with heavy clothing so that people become wary of his presence and not make much of an effort to approach him. Another reason why Preta covers himself with such heavy layers of clothing is because of his aversion to sunlight, this may be the result of his immortality which he gained by experimenting with the Jashin religion’s various Jujutsu. His overall appearance gives him a mysterious feel, and his black cloak is also good for camouflage at night as he is able to blend in with the darkness. He is also always seen carrying Five Long Staff’s on his back, each staff with a specific purpose of its own. When unmasked Preta’s appearance is that of a young man in his mid to late twenties. His most prominent features are his blue hair and strange marking/tattoo around the right eye that he had from the time when he was first initiated into the Jashin Cult. Despite living for such a long period of time his appearance has not changed much since his days with the original Akatsuki during the Third Great Shinobi World War, the reason for his youthful appearance maybe a result of the extensive experimenting that he has done with the Jashin religion's various jutsu. Underneath the heavy clothes and bandages is a special fighting suit designed for melee combat, this body suit reveals the toned-up body he has gained over the years as a result of combat and training. When he was a member of the Amegakure rebel group known as the Akatsuki, he used to wear a long black cloak around his regular clothing as well as the Amegakure headband. Personality Preta is a man of few words, and will only speak when he really has to or when he is required to illustrate his point of view. Unlike his Jashin brethren who are usually egotistical, ruthless, blood thirsty and crazy, Preta himself appears to be more composed, logical, manipulative, and intelligent. Despite being a member of the cultist organization such as the Jashin, he is rather quite and usually keeps to himself, wanting to be left alone and doesn’t prefer human company. He is a mysterious individual even amongst the Jashin cult member, but despite his quite personality he still worships the god Jashin and is a devoted follower of Jashinism. Preta believes that those with human attachments have the most to lose and are venerable to attack from their enemies and being hurt by the one they love, as such he prefers to be left alone. This aspect of his attitude may have something to do with the bonds he created over the years only to see them fall apart or those he called allies betrayed him. He has a good understanding of human emotions as such he is able to read a person’s emotion very well, this makes infiltration into an enemy base much easier as he can pick up on a person individual pattern very quickly using his ability to understand emotions. During his time as a member of the Jashin Cult he was very loyal to their cause and was regularly seen praying to their heathen god Jashin. Unlike some members of the Jashin cult he seemed to have followed his own philosophy of the Jashinism, as he believed that killing without a purpose is just plain murder, but killing in the name of the god Jashin is a religious calling, as such this is justified. He will only kill specific people and as such it is against his philosophy to kill women and children although this sometimes puts him in bad terms with his fellow Jashinists and this goes against the teachings of the Jashin. Although if some else were to kill them then he would do nothing to stop them from doing so, as it is of no concern to him as long as his hands are not tainted with the blood of women and children he is fine by it. This make him much more twisted then he is usually seen and even deepens the mystery that surrounds Preta. After leaving the jashin cult, his views and philosophies have changed, as he no longer prayers to his former god. Preta usually maintains complete control of his emotions and is often accompanied by an air of confidence, many of his fellow Jashin brethren have commented on the fact that most things don't seem to bother him, as he either casually ignores them or doesn’t feel the need to respond, unless it is something that intrigues him. During a battle which took place during the Fourth Shinobi World War against an unknown group of assailants, most of his comrades in the battlefield were being slaughtered one by one and yet he remained emotionless and nonchalant not sparing even a single word for his fallen allies, a shinobi at the battlefield commented on this fact. Various people have also commented that his very presence is threatening, with a single word he can make those around him become very wary of him. Staying along the lines of his quite and reclusive personality he prefers not to engage in direct combat; but is rather content on silently observing both parties until the fighting reaches its conclusion, and refuses to fight unless he is challenged, threatened, or ordered by a superior. In battle Preta maintains his composure and will take in every little detail around him into account, although he remains quite for most of the time when in battle there is a slight shift in his personality. As he seems to have a habit of making conversation with an opponent in the heat of battle, this is either a way to distract the opponent from finding out his real intentions or a way of provoking them, either way it gives him the perfect opportunity to use their own weaknesses against them. Despite his quite and reclusive nature in battle he becomes absolutely ruthless, he is cunning and manipulative and will use any means necessary to bring down his opponent, even if he has to trick his opponent or use mind games to intimidate or humiliate them. Preta is a brilliant strategist; during battle he is much more analytical and observant, not making any unnecessary moves until he has fully studied his opponent’s thoughts and movements. Though not one to underestimate an opponent, he prefers to go into battle with much caution and makes preparations well in advance. Even when an enemy may prove to be stronger than him, he doesn't show much surprise or concern. He does not even lose his cool; this shows he has much confidence in his powers and skills, which makes him an extremely dangerous individual. History Preta was born during the time of the second great shinobi world war, in a village located near the Hidden Rain Village. He lived with his parents in this village for some time before their homeland became a battlefield, during a skirmish between the forces of Iwagakure and Konohagakure, his parents were caught in the cross fire and as a result was killed due to mistakes made by both sides. Alone and without a place to call home, he scoured the countryside looking for anyone who was willing to take him in; finally he made his ways towards the hidden rain village. Because of the situation he was in, no was willing to take the young boy, except an amegakure shinobi who took pity on the young child and decided to raise him. Despite finding a new home, he was not a very happy child, and lived out most of his days in sorrow. He enrolled at the ninja academy at a young age of five and just within two years graduated from the academy. Genzō Before being known as the Jashin warrior, Preta used to operate under a different name and alias, he used to refer to himself as Genzō (幻像, Phantom). Although during his time in the original Akatsuki he was also known by the codename Genzo. When appearing in front of his allies or clients he used to wear a Baboon Pelt, a white colored fur cloak which used to hide most of his face. As Genzo he was much more sarcastic and easy going, he apparently use to sell false information to various shinobi from all the five great nations just for the fun of it and was even brave enough to challenge the Hokage in battle, he was reckless at times. He gained much of his fame during the time he assumed the Genzo disguise, as he used to take request such as cursing people or for communicating with the dead in order to gain information about past events. It was during this time that the future Hokage of the leaf village would meet up with Genzo in order to find out the truth behind his Uchiha heritage as well as the whereabouts of his parents. Much of the information that was shared by Genzo with the Hokage is unknown but what was revealed was that the future leader of the Otogakure Makoto Uchiha was in fact his older brother, no one was aware of this fact except for Genzo and the Hokage. Most of his personality and traits as Genzo was just a façade in order to keep his real identity a secret from his allies as well as enemies, but he eventually became tired of the disguise and adopted his current persona which is a much more accurate personification of himself. Equipment Double-Bladed Scythe – In general Preta wields a double bladed scythe which he uses for a variety of purposes. His main reason for the use of the weapon is to draw out blood from his intended victim in order to use his Jujutsu techniques as well as place curses on certain individuals. Preta is quite adept at using his scythe, his skills with the scythe is good enough to such a degree that when used in battle it becomes an extension of his body, as he can use it just as well as he can use his own two hands. He can also use the scythe as a defensive weapon, as he is capable of blocking incoming attack such as punches and kick and can also deflect multitude of shuriken thrown at close range. The 5 Staffs – Theses 5 staffs are his signature equipment as he is show carrying them with him most of the time, each of the staff has a specific purpose. He can use the staffs to better channel his dark release techniques as he has created several jutsu that revolve around using the staffs. The staffs are also imbued with Yin and Yang chakra as such he is capable of deflecting low to mid level jutsu used against him, but only with the power of the staffs. One of the main purposes of the staff is that when all five are used he is able to communicate with the spirit world, using a sacred ritual involving the 5 staffs he is able to summon the spirits of the deceased, as such he is able to talk with the dead. Using another dark ritual he can also raise an army of undead spirits to attack the living, the staffs allow him to control theses undead minions. In the hands of another the 5 staffs are practically useless but in Preta hands they are tools of great power and are to be feared. Voodoo Dolls - Preta is also show carrying voodoo dolls at times, by collecting a sample of blood or hair from his victim; he is able to curse them, though the curses involving the dolls aren’t as severe as the ones involving Jujutsu. The purposes of the dolls is to cause bad luck to the one who is cursed, the effect of the curse depends on Preta, as they can span from a few minutes to a few days, the power of the voodoo dolls diminish over time and Preta must once again collect sample in order to place a curse. The dolls can also be used to control regular people or low level shinobi, though the amount of time which the victim will be under the effects of the doll also varies. The main purposes of the dolls are to scare people as well as for his own amusement, as he enjoys seeing people being trouble by the power of his voodoo dolls. Abilities Preta is an extremely dangerous and powerful ninja, an S-Rank shinobi who is able to fight against even the toughest of ninja’s with ease. His powers are so great that he can even hold his own against a Kage-level opponent. Because of his advanced age, Preta has accumulated years’ worth of experience, as such he possesses formidable battle prowess and is also quite skilled in a variety of areas. Preta has shown himself to be very insightful and analytical. He possesses great instincts and intuition in battle which allows him to become aware of his surroundings and keep his guard up so that he can reacts to an incoming attack or danger in time. He is able to come up with effective strategies in the heat of battle and is able to manipulate his opponent’s strengths and weaknesses to his advantage. When entering a battle he usually has two or three battle strategies planned out well in advance and usually proceeds with caution when engaging an enemy. When fighting an opponent he is able to instantly recognize and deduce the abilities of an opponent’s jutsu’s and techniques due to his intimate knowledge of the shinobi world, this gives him a slight edge in battle as he is able to use such knowledge to his advantage and come up with an effective counter measure. He has a vast knowledge in all forms of jutsu. He is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, as he is capable of fighting against several armed opponents with just his bare hands and is capable of taking down a man much larger in size than himself with a single strong punch. He is also noted to be very fast on his feet, as he is capable of running at high speeds and can easily cross a great distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected; he is so fast that he can wipe out a small Anbu unit in a matter of seconds. Preta is also very proficient in genjutsu, capable of casting powerful yet very effective illusions, however most of his genjutsu techniques involve supernatural creatures, such as a large black demonic dog, and a woman in white. These illusion used by Preta are quite powerful, as they are able to break down an intended targets will and in some cases even damage their psyche. He can even use a genjutsu to deprive an opponent of their senses by blocking an opponent’s mind from receiving the information from their body. Originally he wasn’t born with a powerful chakra, but due to the having years’ worth of combat experience as a shinobi, he has increased his overall chakra capacity to new heights. According to the Zero Tailed beast, Preta's chakra has become exceptionally powerful since the first time it met him, and even noted that his chakra has become even more corrupted than before. During a secret meeting with the Kazekage Shiki in the Land of Wind, he apprently gave one of Shiki’s subordinates a frightening glare, the kazekage took note of how frightening and dark Preta’s chakra was. The most terrify aspect of his powers, is the ability to communicate, manipulate and control the spirits of the dead. Nature Transformation As a result of his advance age as well as having years’ worth of experience as a shinobi, Preta has gained considerable knowledge and understanding of elemental techniques. His has shown great mastery towards his natural affinity of wind chakra, he is capable of using a variety of wind related techniques, and can also perform many high level wind release ninjutsu without much difficulty. Many of his wind release techniques involve taking in deep breath and unleash powerful blasts of winds chakra capable of slicing through an opponent’s flesh. He can also unleashes these blades of wind from many different angels, in order to surprise of confuse an opponent. He can also create winds attacks that are able to pierce through powerful defences, these techniques mostly involving creating piercing wind like bullets. He can also use Wind Release to blow himself to safety while in mid-air. By using the principles behind chakra flow, Preta is able to enhance the powers of his weapons by increasing their sharpness dramatically. Preta is also proficient in the use of water related techniques; he can effectively manipulate and alter the battle field by using his Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, which allows him to create a large volume of water by spitting it from his mouth, this forms a large torrent of advancing water surge that can crush an enemy underneath its great force. With his amount of chakra he can easily create a small lake or pond, the excess water left over from the technique can be used further to create additional water release techniques. He is also shown using the Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, which deals a great amount of damage to the enemy, by bringing forth a large mass of liquid from underwater and then augment it by adding a spinning motion to the compactly pressured water. Dark Release Preta also possesses the dark release kekkei genkai, which allows him to absorb an opponent’s chakra and then manipulate it for further use; he can also release the chakra taken from the opponent. In addition to the chakra taken from the opponent, Preta can also use his own chakra reserve to the fuel the dark release techniques. Preta has mastered this release to its highest level, as he is able to use a number of techniques related to the dark release, from the tip of his fingers he can fire a concentrated beam of dark energy, which is meant to be used as a drilling offensive attack that can pierce through weak defences. He has also applied shape manipulation to one of his techniques, by using one of the five staffs in his possession he can concentrate chakra around it and then change shape of the chakra into the form of countless horror-stricken faces that swirl around the staff, he uses this technique to fire the concentrated chakra at the enemy on a wide scale, upon impact it causes a large amount of damage to the opponent’s body. Because of the unique attributes of the dark release, Preta is immune to all types of ninjutsu or chakra based attacks. He can even use an opponent’s own technique against them by first absorbing the chakra from the attack and then send it back with amplified strength to blow them away. Supernatural Abilities Jujutsu :Main Article: Jujutsu Preta is a user of the Jashin Cults unique brand of jutsu, which is referred to as Jujutsu; it allows him to curse another person through either blood contract or by ritualistic means. When a Jujutsu is placed on one or more persons, a place, or an object, it is usually followed by some form of adversity or misfortune. As a result of various experiments and rituals performed by Preta throughout the years, he has gain considerable amount of knowledge and understanding in the use of curse techniques, and has found a variety of ways to use them in and outside of battle. Even without praying to the Jashin god, Preta is still able to effectively use curse techniques by calling out the spirits of the dead to help him invoke the curses. One of his most frequently used Jujutsu is the Curse Technique: Pain of Infinite Torment, a technique through which he subjugates his opponents to a great amount of pain rather them outright killing them. This technique requires him to form a spiritual link between himself and the opponent by either drawing out or consuming the opponent’s blood. Preta also uses the Curse Technique: Dark Resurrection, a powerful technique that allows Preta to undergo a unique transformation, by placing a curse upon himself. In order to perform the technique, Preta must consume the blood of a living sacrifice. Once the necessary steps are done, his body is completely transformed into a ghoul like form; dark chakra permeates from his body in the form of black smog like substance. In this transformed form all of Preta physical attributes such as strength, speed, durability, endurance and stamina are all increased but the longer he stay in this form the more it eats away at his personality, slowly turning him into a mindless, killing machine bent on seeking blood. This technique also allows him to better control his Dark Release nature and can use the dark chakra around him to heal physical injuries, thus giving him regenerative abilities. Because of the dangerous nature of this Jujutsu it has been labeled as a Kinjutsu, and is only used by him as a last resort. Immortality Preta has gained ever lasting youth which he refers to as immortality, in the sense that he does not age and therefore cannot die from old age, although he has stated that he is not a true immortal. He can, however, be killed through other means, such as severe injury, though he has gained a much more durable body. As a result of conducting extensive experiments with the jashin cult’s brand of jutsu, preta has gained the ability to stay alive and survive even the most life threating of injuries. He can survive from taking direct hits from weapons such as kunai, knives, swords, and arrows, although he can feel pain and bleed just like any other living human being. Though he cannot die, he is not invulnerable and is still susceptible to pain nor can he heal faster: if he is decapitated in any way, he must wait for recovery. He can recover from simple injures like a stab to the chest within a matter of seconds, and can also heal from wounds such as dismemberment though it takes him a significant amount of time to recover from that kind of injury, and also he needs to re-attach the dismembered limb in order to properly function again. Despite being "immortal", he is still capable of dying from a lack of nutrients. Apparently in every three to four years Preta must perform a forbidden ritual in order to keep his immortality intact. This ritual involves a sacrifice, in which he must consume the person’s blood and absorb their life force in order to replenish himself and maintain his youth. Once the ritual is done, he doesn’t need to worry about dying for another three, in which time he much perform the ritual again. Whenever the time for the ritual is near, his body begins to reject him, causing him pain which slowing begins to spread throughout his body, during this time he must make preparations for the ritual. Should he not perform the ritual at the right time, his body will begin to slowly age and wither and eventually die. Zero-Tail Abilities :Main Article: Zero-Tailed Masked Leech As the vessel for the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech, Preta has the ability to use dark chakra, in any way he pleases. By feeding on the negative emotions of people he can absorb their dark essence in order to create dark chakra, and use the dark chakra to increase his overall chakra reserve. Ever since his merger with the Zero Tails, his chakra has become darker and more corrupt. He is even able to use the absorbed dark chakra to fuel his dark release techniques, thus making them stronger. As a result of subjugating and taming the Zero Tails inside him, he has gained the ability to transform into the demon itself, while in his transformed form he can access several of its abilities. One such ability is to fire tendrils from its body and form them into multitude of arms that chase after the opponent; these arms can also be used to absorb chakra from an opponent. While in this form he can also move with incredible speed and agility. From the large mouth that appears under the Zero Tails mask, Preta can fire a concentrated blast of dark chakra in the form of an energy wave, the power of the blast depends on the amount of chakra absorbed and released, but in its standard form it is powerful enough to cause large scale destruction to the surrounding area. Quotes * "...Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win." * "If the whole world is evil, then the tragedy that befell you is justified. “That would make it easier for you to accept the deaths of your friends and family. But if good people do exist, then, however much you deny it, your life will be unbearable; because fate set a trap for you, and you know you didn't deserve it. It isn't the light you want to recover; it's the certainty that there is only darkness." * ''"Eventually every man must decide whether he will walk in the light of creative altruism or in the darkness of destructive selfishness." * ''"Death is the only event which we can predict with absolute certainty, and yet it is the event about which the majority of human beings refuse to think at all until faced with the imminent and personal issue. People face death in many different ways; some bring to the adventure a feeling of self-pity, and are so occupied with what they have to leave behind, what is about to end for them, and the relinquishing of all they have gathered in life, that the true significance of the inevitable future fails to arrest their attention. Others face it with courage, making the best of what may not be evaded, and look up into the face of death with a gallant gesture because there is nothing else they can do . . . Still others refuse altogether to consider the possibility; they hypnotize themselves into a condition wherein the thought of death is refused all lodgment in their consciousness, and they will not consider its possibility, so that when it comes, it catches them unawares; they are left helpless and unable to do more than simply die." Trivia *Preta, 'प्रेत''' (Sanskrit) or Peta (Pāli) is the name for a type of (arguably supernatural) being described in Buddhist, Hindu, Sikh, and Jain texts that undergoes more than human suffering, particularly an extreme degree of hunger and thirst. They are often translated into English as "hungry ghosts", from the Chinese, which in turn is derived from later Indian sources generally followed in Mahayana Buddhism. *Preta's appearance is based on Mystogan and Jellal Fernandes from the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. *His theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiZxCVXhgmM Just Like You Imagined by Nine Inch Nails] and his battle theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-h23hxsG6BM The Infection by Disturbed]. *Preta's favorite words are "illusion" (錯覚, Sakkaku) and "quite" (中々, Naka). *According to the Naruto databook: **Preta's hobbies are sightseeing, looking for places to be left alone, praying and meditation. **Preta's wishes to fight against no one, since he prefers not to engage in direct combat unless he absolutely has to. **Preta's favorite foods are prawn, chicken and tea, while his least favorite food is Sushi and fish. **Preta has completed 1000 official missions in total: 250 D-rank, 200 C-rank, 300 B-rank, 150 A-rank, 50 S-rank. *Preta is my first Jashin type character created by me and is also my overall fourth villain character.. *Preta was a member of the original Akatsuki, during the the time when Yahiko was the leader. *Preta is meant to represent the supernatural aspect of the naruto fanon world, such as his curse techniques, ability to talk to spirits, as well as his dark release chakra nature. *Preta was once a member of the Jashin cult and had been a Jashinist since the days of the Third Great Shinobi World War, before leaving the organization. Category:Male Category:Missing-nin Category:Jashinist Category:Amegakure Category:Akatsuki